My Prince Hotel
by kimyori95
Summary: "Human trafic itu sangat dilarang! Aku akan mengadukannya ke polisi" – Luhan "jangan pernah mebantah perkataanku! Cukup dengan jawaban 'iya' atau 'oke', mengerti!" – sehun HunHan , KaiSoo, Chanbaek (GS for uke)


Main cast: Xi Luhan (gs)

Oh Sehun

Cast: Kim jongin (kai)

Park Chanyeol

Wu Yifan (kris)

Kim JunMyun (suho)

Byun Baekhyun (Gs)

Do Kyungsoo (Gs)

Kim TaeYeon

Jessica Jung

Krystal Jung

Still many more

Note: cerita ini terinspirasi dari game yang gw mainin di iphone gw. Alur cerita berdasarkan dari game tersebut akan tetapi aku mengubah beberapa cerita yang ada.

PS:no plagiat and copy paste before ask me...

dont like GS Please jut out from here

* * *

"Human trafic itu sangat dilarang! Aku akan mengadukannya ke polisi" – Luhan | "jangan pernah mebantah perkataanku! Cukup dengan jawaban 'iya' atau 'oke', mengerti?!" – sehun

* * *

NormalPOV

Suasana pesta yang penuh dengan kalangan atas yang berdatangan sambari memakai topeng. sekarang kita lihat seorang wanita dan pria memasuki panggung, para audience yang hadir melihat sang perempuan itu dengan _intent, _berdiri di atas panggung hanya dengan memakai dress putih tipis pemberiian panitia acara dengan tangan diikat. Pria si pembawa acara tersebut melangsungkan acara tersebut.

"Baiklah! Sekarang untuk item terakhir yang akan kita lelang, _our grand final! A healthy Korean Woman!" _sang pembawa acara begitu senang dengan perlelangan ini.

"Jadikan dia pembantu mu, atau bisa menjadi mainan mu! Terserah lah apa yang mau kalian lakukan kepadanya!" lanjut sang pembawa acara.

"baiklah di pojok kiri nomor 5 dengan $500.000!

"Yak! Di sebelah sana nomor 30 dengan $1 million!

"$1,2 Million dari nomor 24!"

Satu-satu para audience menaikan kartu-kartu mereka. Luhan, sang gadis tersebut tidak percaya akan situasi tersebut. Sangat sulit di hadapi dari kamu yang tadinya hanya pekerjaan yang biasa-biasa saja menjadi barang lelangan seperti ini.

_HOW IN THE WORLD DID THIS HAPPEN?_

* * *

_12 jam yang lalu_

Luhan POV

"_GOOD MORNING!_" sapaku riang ke pada karyawan-karyawan sepekerja. Aku beralih ke loker karyawanku yang selalu kupakai.

Oh.. Apakah aku belum memperkenalkan diri? Oh! Betapa bodohnya aku. Baiklah, namaku Xi Luhan. Kalian pasti kalau mendengar namaku pasti mengira aku orang china. Well, emang itu adanya. Lahir dan di besarkan di china, akan tetapi aku pindah kekorea semenjak aku menduduki bangku kuliah, mengabil jurusan perhotelan. Maka dari itu aku sedang berkerja sebagai karyawan hotel di salah satu hotel terkenal di korea yaitu OHSN Hotel, yang tidak hanya ada di korea akan tetapi di seluruh dunia.

"_Morning too, _Luhan-ie!" seru temanku yang begityu ceria seperti biasanya, Byun baekhyun. Baekhy atau bacon, begitulah sapaannya dari ku. Baekhyun adalah gadis yang berwatakkan sangat ceria dan ceplas-ceplos, kebawaannya yang _easy going _itulah dia memiliki beberpa teman, akan tetapi dia lebih percaya denganku.

"ah… acara konvensi VIP akan berlangsung sekarang! Aku sangat tidak sabar akan itu!" aku melirik ke arah baekhyun yang sedang lompat-lopat kecil disampingku.

"aku pastikan kamu sangat sibuk nati, tempatmu kan di casino floor. Sedangkan aku di tamu regular. Yang di pastikan aku tidak sesibuk dirimu."

Ya, OHSN Hotel adalah hotel pertama yang memiliki sertifikat legal untuk kasino, dimana 5 tahun yang lalu kasino sudah di perbolehkan di korea. "aku berharap aku juga bisa berkerja di sana juga, sperti mu." Ucapku sambil berbalik dan bersandar ke loker.

"yah… itu adalah impian semua karyawan yang kerja disini." Sembara baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya juga.

"aku selalu bermimpi akan akan itu semenjak aku lihat acara tersebut di TV." Jawabku menerawang akan acara 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Movie star, Top Athletes.. bahkan semua orang-orang terkenak di dunia juga datang ke acara tersebut." Ucap baekhyun sambil menghitung para top actor yang bakalan datang. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kepadanya.

"ahhhh!" seru baekhyun membuat kerutan di dahinya. "andaikan saja salah astu dari mereka ada yang menyukaiku!" serunya penuh harap.

"hahahahahaha In your dream, BACON!" aku keluar terlebih dahulu sebelum dia mengamuk.

" YAK!"

Di saat aku dan baekhyun sudah berada di lobby, sudah banyak para repoter di sana-sini, para tamu yang hanya bisa kamu lihat di TV saja.

"Luhan! Luhan! Lihat!" beakhyun mengoyang-goyangkan bahuku sambil menujuk kea rah luar. Baru saja terparkir limo hitam di depan hotel, melihatkan orang baru saja turun dari limo tersebut. Berbadan tegap dan tinggi, kulit yang putih dan muka pucat seperti vampire, berwajah dingin dan acuh terhadap sekitarnya.

"laki itu, katanya selalu memesan tempat VIP. Orang-orang memanggilnya THE KING!" kata baekhyun sambil berbisik ketelingaku. Walaupun aku bukan pencinta gossip seperti baekhyun, tapi aku juga penasaran akan laki-laki tersebut. Wanita yag berada di sebelahnyapun orang-orang terkenal, sang Model Kim Hyuna dan sang artis Kwon YuRi.

"tau ga, dia tinggal di penthouse saat ini." Kata baekhyun sibuk dengan info-info sang laki tersebut. WOW , aku hanya bisa berdecak kagum, PenthHouse suite, bisa di bilang tempat yang bisa menghabiskan jutaan won bahkan dolar dalam satu malam saja. Dan laki tersebut tinggal di sana. Berapa juta dolar dia habiskan sampai saat ini? Bahkan Para reporter mengabadikannya seperti orang penting.

"KYAAAAA! SEHUN!" terdengar teriakan para wanita dibelakangku. Mereka medorongku ketempat ramai tersebut.

BUGH (sound efek gagal. Hehehe mian. Lanjut)

Aku terantuk kepelukan seseorang. Aku merasakn dada bidang di depanku. Saat aku mendongak ke atas betapa terkejutnya aku bahwa itu laki tersebut.

"ah.. jeongsong habnida. Jongmal joengsong habnida."

Luhan POV end-

* * *

Sehun POV

Seperti biasa, begitu aku sampai di hotelku sendiri, para reporter sibuk mengabadikan photo-photoku. Ah.. baiklah aku perkenalakn diriku terlebih dahulu. Namaku Oh Sehun, president of OHSN Hotel. Taukan hotel tersebut? Saat ini di hotelami sedang ada acara Konvensi lelang VIP. Beginilah jadinya, Hotel penuh sessak akan para wartawwan dan tamu-tamu undangan. Fans-fans dari kalangan lainnya juga menempati hotel tersebut.

'ahhh… mereka ribut sekali!' seruku dalam hati, para bodyguard ku pun kewalahan mengatur mereka.

BUGH (lagi-lagi sound efek gagal. Hehehe mian. Lanjut)

Aku menangkap seseorang yang hamper jatuh ke pelukanku. Harum kas vanilanya masuk ke indra penciumanku. Seakan sadar akan tindakanku, aku melepas pelukan tersebut.

"ah. .. jeongsong habnida. Jongmal joengsong habnida." Katanya sambil menundukan kepalanya berkali kali. Melihat dari pakaian yang dia pakai, terlihat bahwa dia karyawan hotelku.

Begitu dia melihat mataku, aku bisa berkesimpulan dia wanita yang cantik, mata indah seperti rusa, kulit putih mulus, berbadan munyil dan rambut coklat cramelnya yang bergelombang di ikat ekor kuda. Dia begitu indah. 'apa yang kamu fikirkan Oh Sehun! Fokus!' Ku bulatkan tekatku lagi dan menunjukan tampang acuhku seperti biasanya.

"HEY! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" salah satu suara wanita yang begitu dingin.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH OUR SEHUNIE!" suara wanita lainnya. Wanita di depanku masih saja terdiam di tempatnya. Ku lirik name tag yang bertengger manis di dada kirinya, XI LUHAN, baiklah akan ku ingat itu.

"Maaf.." sekali lagi wanita itu lirih.

"pergi dari hadapanku!" perintahku kepadanya.

"huh?" aku menyeretnya keluar dari sana, dan terjatuh ke lantai, kulanjutkan jalanku ke tempat lift berada.

"gwenchana, Luhan-ie?" aku masih bisa mendengar dari teman si luhan tersebut.

"ya, aku baik-baik saja."

Sehun POV end-

* * *

Luhan POV

"gwenchana, Luhan-ie?" Tanya baekhyun cemas melihatku.

"ya, aku baik-baik saja." Kata ku sampil mengusap-usap pantatku yang sempat tercium oleh lantai.

"ah! Aku iri kekamu, Luhan! Kau perpelukan dengan THE KING! Gimana bau badannya?" Tanya baekhyun antusias.

"ah… kamu ini sangat cepat mengubah mood kamu!" seruku gemes ke baekhyun. "entahlah. Aku begitu shock di depan tadi." Baru kali ini aku melihat laki yang begitu dingin kepada perempuan

"well.. well.. well.. liat siapa yng sedang merayu tamu VIP tampa sepengetahuan ku?" suara yang ku kenal di balik punggungku, Kim Taeyeon dan dayang-dayangnya Jung Sister yang tidak bisa lepas kemana pun dia pergi. Mereka senior di atasku, dia juga suka membully para junior akan tetapi sering terjai kepadaku.

"ah.. Taeyeon-ssi."

"how dare you, how dare you!" sambung Jung sister kompak, mereka seperti kembaran kemana-mana.

"maaf…. Tadi itu hanya kecelakaan."

"itu salah kamu tidak memperhatikan sekelilingmu!" seru taenyeon dingin. "kamu juga hanya bagian tamu regular lagian. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan tamu VIP, kalau mau menjadi seperti ku, let's talk then." "let's talk then!" jung sistar mebeo perkataan taeyeon.

"n.. ne.. Taeyeon-ssi. Maaf.." jawabku lirih.

"mana tanganmu?" Tanya Taeyeon. "Ppalli!" dia mengabil kedua tanganku tidak sabaran dan menaruk sebuah kardus yang berisi hadiah.

"bagikan ini kepada setiap lantai. Kepada tamu yang tinggal di bagian SPA Package."

"maksudmu, aku membaginya sendiri?"

"ada masalah dengan itu?" Tanya taeyeon dingin

"ada masalah dengan itu?"jung sistar mebeonya lagi.

"a.. ani…." Akhirnya aku ber_say goodbye_ ke baekhyun dan berjalan menuju lift.

Melangkah dengan kesusahan menahan berat kardus tersebut, aku pun berjalan ke lift. Akan tetapi sesampai di sana terjadi ribut-ribut kecil antar pasangan.

"sudah cukup! Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuanmu lagi! KITA PUTUS!" sang wanita melempar topeng yang seharusnya bakal dipakai buat acara IVC (international VIP Casino) nanti. Dia melihat diriku berdiri dengan mata elang yang tajam. Astaga! Matanya membuatku merinding.

Laki-laki tersebut memungut topeng tersebut dari lantai. "ahhh pasanganku pergi." Dia meghela nafsnya dan melihat kedepan. Begitu dia sadar aku ada didepannya dia, dia tersenyum penuh arti kepadaku.

'Tunggu dia mau apa kepadaku' batinku penuh cemas.

Luhan POV end-

TBC!

Akhirnya TBC juga… hahahahaha… bikin ini HunHan fanfic pertama yang bakalan aku post…

sebenarnya sudah lama mau ngepost... tapi masih banyak editan dan typo bertebaran.. dan udah berapa kali editan tapi masih ga srek ama ceritanya... mohon maaf kalo masih ada typo bertebaran...

hah,,,gimana pendapat kalian? diharap suka ya sama fanficnya...

next chapternya udah ada kok... tinggal di masukin ke word lagi.. hehehehe aku nulisnya lewat buku dulu soalnya... kkk

Lanjut ato gimana… RCL ya guys~~~


End file.
